Spectral Magnetism
by Twilight Dance of Chaos
Summary: What happens when the past and present collide within someone who knows naught of kindness? What will drive him to survive, nay, thrive? Will he find friendship and love? There is only one way to find out - walk his path, see through his eyes. Older Sister Kurenai, though who will be his more romantic interest?
1. Chapter 1

**Spectral Magnetism**

 **I got the idea for this from the fanfic "Broken" by "ThePaleMongrel".**

 **A Naruto fanfic – OC Male character**

 **"** **Speech"**

 **"** **Specialized Technique/Jutsu"**

 **'** ** _Thoughts'_**

 **Flashbacks**

 **Konoha – Hi no Kuni**

A raven haired youth, no older than eight, glared at the pale, golden eyed man with oily black hair. His irises were a dark shade of indigo barely a shade shy of the distinctive charcoal color of the well known Uchiha Clan, of which he was a member. They faded to a deep midnight blue near his pupils, though he had blood trickling from numerous cuts on his shoulders, arms, forearms and the backs of his hands as well as the left corner of his mouth. He wore a ragged smock that barely would have passed as pitiful hospital gown. He had olive skin reminiscent of his maternal grandmother's Uzumaki lineage.

Intriguingly, his mother's grandmother was an Uzumaki, while his father was a Kaguya, and his mother, and Uchiha, making him related through three very powerful and distinctive clans. "You won't get away with this **,** Hebi yarō," he spat, wincing. His entire body ached from the most recent injections, though he really didn't like the look that the infamous scientist Orochimaru was giving him. "Most intriguing. All of my systems showed that the nano-machines were infusing your muscles and bones, yet as a result, they seemed to weaken your chakra network. I must admit, I am curious why, despite my sensors claiming you have little to no chakra, you are so resistant to injuries," the Sanin hissed, sounding thoughtful as he stared at the youth. ' _Unfortunately,'_ he mused, ' _these rather irritating experiments have made him useless as a host for my spirit, though I will have the Sharingan, one way or another. It is most likely he will never awaken it at all, as his mother claimed,'_ the Sanin thought. He shrugged as he turned away slowly, sealing the cell behind him, uncaring if the child died slowly or not. If anything, he would be just another child missing, unnoticed in the world.

Misheru's eyes narrowed, wincing as he shifted his weight, noticing it was greater than he was used to. A very faint smirk crossed his face as he thought of the most recent experiments. His gaze rose to the cell door as he exhaled softly.

A few hours before…

"His convulsions are throwing off the needles! Restrain him!" a panicked voice shouted as the metal laced bindings around the eight year old loosened, then tightened again, his muscles tensing and relaxing uncontrollably. Deep within his mind, however, something extremely unexpected was happening.

 _Deep within his mind, Misheru grimaced as he walked through the canyon, frowning as he noticed dim light ahead that opened into a moonlit gorge with three beings looking into it, where black energy was lashing out uncontrollably. **"Niartser eht ssenkrad, esiar eht thgil,"** a feminine voice snapped as arcane rings in no less than a dozen layers and increasing complexity flared before settling over the gash within the mindscape, though startlingly, however, the dark energy didn't resist being restrained as it seemed to settle down, the energy 'pooling' into a broad lake deep within the gorge. _**_"It seems we are not alone, my friends. So, you are the one chosen to be our legacy. I doubt that Logan would prefer my company, though with that unusual energy, it is better to remain with one whom you do not trust than one you do not know, yes?"_** _a man with graying brown hair said rhetorically, his deep gray eyes sliding from the gorge to lock onto Misheru. Misheru flinched a bit as memories that made no sense flashed through his mind, though he didn't see the man's face tighten as the child's own memories, including the most recent ones, flared through his mind as well._ ** _"This is going to be fun. At least I'm not stuck with a stubborn control freak like Bruce. I'm Zatanna Zaterra, magician extraordinaire and skilled mystic sorceress,"_** _the woman said with a broad grin. She looked no older than her early twenties, though Misheru didn't look at her but a few times, his cheeks darkening with color. "So…. Ugh… who are you?" he said shyly._ ** _"Eric Lensherr, while the gruff cigar smoker is James Howlett,"_** _the man with graying brown hair said as he removed the odd helmet he wore, the segmented black and dark red armor he wore rustling softly, while the black and gray jumpsuit the other man wore rustled as he turned his head._ ** _"Hope you can hold your own in a fight, midget,"_** _James said gruffly._ ** _"That seal I placed has two major functions. It allows you to draw upon our powers as needed, though it has, at the moment, six main levels and so, six parts of our strength within it with each releasing more to use in succession. You'll have to learn my unique way of using the mystic arts, however… which is saying things backwards. It's fun to use, though,"_** _Zatanna said cheerfully with a grin as she hugged the child, looking amused as he tentatively hugged her back. James frowned slightly, staring at the moon as he could see, faintly, odd commas floating within it as if the moon were a reflection of something more._ ** _"You will also have my magnetokinesis, the ability to manipulate magnetism and control metal at will, for the most part. Those nanomachines they are implanting within you, unfortunately, are eating away at your natural tenketsu, I believe they are called. Zatanna has tied that into the seal as well, I believe, yes?"_** _Eric said thoughtfully, to which Zatanna nodded with a slight blush. "What about smelly over there? I've smelled breweries that smelled better than him," Misheru said, making Eric laugh and Zatanna giggle as James spun, growling._ ** _"You get my healing factor and my enhanced senses, brat. It ain't gonna make a damn bit of difference as to if you hurt or not, just that you'll heal from most any injury you take. I'd advise manipulating those nanites into a layer of armor underneath your skin. I can feel the adamantium in 'em… had it in me for years,"_** _James growled. Misheru looked thoughtful before he smirked, nodding._

The child's body finally calmed, hanging almost limply in the restraints, his thin frame lean with compact, powerful muscle. A couple of the scientists frowned, as the chakra reading was much, much lower than they'd expected, almost nonexistent.

Flashback End

Misheru smirked at the dense steel of the cell door, amused as he chuckled breathily. **"Esaeler eht sffuc,"** he whispered, the cuffs springing open with a soft hissing click before he caught the chains and carefully lowered them to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spectral Magnetism**

 **Chapter I – The Escape from Darkness**

"Speech"

" **Jutsu/Specialized Technique"**

" ** _Flashback Comment"_**

' _Thought'_

* * *

" ** _Now, child, focus on the metal of the cell door. Feel its nature, its unyielding state. Even though it appears unyielding, in truth, it is as fluid as anything, given the correct urging,"_** Misheru heard Eric murmur in his mind. He stared at the door, focusing, unaware his irises were glowing a faint pale bluish white as a faint glow enshrouded his hand as he slowly moved it, the metallic clank warning him something had happened before the door slid open slowly. ** _"Well done,"_** Eric praised. ** _"Enough chit-chat, brat. You gotta move before someone notices ya,"_** James grumbled in his head, making him grimace at the scent of cigar smoke. He darted through the six inch wide gap between the wall and door, unaware that it annoyed all three within his mind that he was thin enough for that to actually work. He darted quickly down the hall, his eyes narrowing as he felt a chill rushing through his body, partially from the metal within his body, and partially from the chakra rushing through his body. He pushed off, pressing one foot to the wall and instinctively darting along the wall, higher and higher until he'd reached a small eave that he clung to, not noticing how his nails lengthened and glittered silver as they sharpened into talons. Faint silvery 'veins' glittered over his skin as he took a very slow, almost silent breath.

His eyes narrowed as he shifted his grip so his sharpened nails barely brushed the concrete before he darted along, his bare feet making almost no sound. A very faint smirk crossed his face as he let James' predatory instincts take over, his gaze seemingly dulling as he inhaled, noting the scents of blood, paper, ink, snakes, oil, antiseptic, and an odder scent that made him think of spicy food. He pushed off the wall in mid-run, his bare feet brushing the wall for several rapid steps before he clung to the ceiling, his toenails sharpening as well as he completely cut his chakra use, making him effectively invisible to chakra sensors. He clung quietly to the ceiling, moving with near silence save for very slow, calm breaths. He took a slow, deep breath, his gaze sliding from the ceiling to where he saw a grate that led vertically. His eyes narrowed slightly before a smirk that most would have found deeply frightening on an eight year old child for its predatory and feral nature. He quietly crawled to it, slicing the grate up into makeshift makibishi spikes. He didn't really consider where the memories came from as he made his way into the ventilation shaft, soon smelling fresh air. He felt his stomach churn before a decidedly odd flatulent sound surged out. He felt something fall down the shaft that decidedly stunk before he sliced through the exterior grate and slipped out.

Below, nine and a half year old Yakushi Kabuto was walking down a hall, his grayish silver hair swaying slightly before he yelped, wincing as he felt pain stab his right foot. He lifted it, finding a jagged shard of metal that looked like it was from a tray in the sole of his sandal. Moments later, something that smelled horrible and was a deep shade of brown splattered over his head and the clipboard in his right hand, ruining the notes he'd been taking. He grimaced at the foul odor before he blinked, seeing what it was. "Who the hell took a shit on me?!" he yelled, killing intent surging through the hall. It never occurred to the burgeoning medical-nin that he should look up.

Misheru grimaced as he crouched in the bushes, thankful for the stream nearby. His eyes flickered around before he growled under his breath as his toenails and fingernails returned to normal, though with a slight metallic sheen to them. He was soaking wet as he'd dove into the stream, though he had no idea where to go. He looked around cautiously, frowning as his gaze scanned around cautiously. He yelped in surprise as he heard footfalls land behind him. He spun on the balls of his feet, spotting a youthful woman with long purple hair and a white ceramic mask with a stylized feline appearance. He blinked a few times, recognizing her as one of the Hokage's trusted ANBU. "There's…. a lab…. below… I climbed… out…. Orochimaru," he gasped, his exhaustion catching up to him. He slumped over, though he felt gentle hands grasp him before his awareness darkened to nothing. 

* * *

He groaned, his head throbbing painfully before he coughed, the sound raspy. His eyes fluttered open before he winced, squeezing them tightly shut at the bright sunlight stabbing them. "Damn sun… too damn bright in the morning," he mumbled, burying his face in something very warm before he jolted fully awake, realizing that what he'd smelled, blade oil, leather, mint shampoo, peaches, and milk, came from whatever, or more precisely, whomever he lay against. He blinked blearily, looking up to see the compassionate ruby eyes of a young girl who, he gauged, couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen. Her wild, curly raven hair was quite beautiful, though he wondered why she was here before he felt gentle fingers running through his wild hair.

"Maybe you'd prefer a good hot bath. Do you need help?" she said softly. "Yes, since I probably smell worse than a dead horse," Misheru mumbled sleepily as he sighed, realizing his lower body was lying in the lap of the same female ANBU woman he'd seen before, though her mask was off, revealing her dark chocolate eyes and lightly bronzed skin. "Go on, Kurenai-chan. I'm sure he'd prefer your help more than mine," the ANBU remarked with an amused tone.

Misheru blinked as he felt his legs shift before his bare feet touched the cold floor. "What the hell, woman?" he barked, startled before he felt Kurenai take his hand and tug him after her. He blinked a few times, seeing the stool and shower head along with several varieties of body wash and shampoo. He noticed the fragrant hot spring bath nearby, but was a bit confused when she sat him down on one of the stools before she turned on the water, turning one of the dials until the water was steaming slightly. He yelped more in surprise than anything when she turned it on him, though he sighed, shivering as he felt the tense tightness of his muscles relaxing before he blinked, a bit startled at the sound of tearing fabric. He glanced down at himself before he realized the ragged, battered excuse of a hospital gown had given up its fight and fell apart. "Finally… that old snake thought it was funny to leave me in this damn thing," he mumbled. He gasped as he felt gentle hands massaging his muscles, glancing over to see Kurenai with a focused expression massaging his arms and hands before he blinked a few times, blushing as he realized she was completely bare, save for the short towel she wore that went from just beneath her arms to just above mid thigh. He blushed more deeply, realizing he wasn't exactly dressed. He did, however, notice she didn't seem to care. He felt her fingers massaging his shoulders and neck, well aware that his dirty dark red hair was wild, untamed and an utter mess where it fell to just below his shoulders. He frowned slightly, well aware he'd have to hide his natural hair color so Orochimaru didn't realize until it was too late he'd escaped, though he had the feeling the Hebi Sanin had other things on his mind presently.

He sighed softly as he felt his hair becoming saturated as she directed the water through it. He didn't realize that threads of crimson were leaking from his hair where those whirring needles had penetrated his scalp.

Fourteen year old Yuhi Kurenai blinked, seeing the blood trickling from the child's scalp. She'd never seen the odd dark red hair before, though the only one she knew of that had hair similar was Kushina Uzumaki, and it was too dark for hers, not to mention the child was too young to be hers. The blood stopped in a matter of seconds as she picked up the shampoo, satisfied that his hair was wet. She cocked her head, noticing the tiny pinprick scars dotting his skin in dozens of places, unsure of their source. She shrugged slightly, as she had the feeling the child knew, but wasn't going to tell. She had enough to focus on with getting him clean for now as she wasn't much older than he was and a new Chūnin at that. A small smirk crossed her face as she squirted a good amount of lavender scented shampoo into her hands before she rubbed it between them, working it into a good lather before she worked it into his hair. The first thing she noticed was how thick it was, yet it was also surprisingly silky to the touch. She sighed softly, liking how it felt. A shy blush darkened her cheeks, despite the fact she knew he wouldn't see her as any sort of romantic interest, she was certain. She had noticed how tense and uncomfortable he'd seemed when walking and had decided to try massaging his muscles to get them and him to relax some, which had, fortunately, seemed to work.

She giggled at how he shivered as she washed his hair thoroughly, massaging his scalp. She picked up the shower head and carefully tilted his head back a little, then rinsed it clean, noticing with interest it had lightened a few shades to a deep, almost ruby red with some darker red lowlights and auburn highlights.

* * *

Misheru exhaled softly as he felt Kurenai's hands running through his hair in a very, very relaxing way. He blinked as he heard her giggle, unaware he'd shivered. He cocked his head as he saw her lean across him, picking up a soft washcloth, though the water sprayed over her and the towel in the process, making him blush deeply. "What's wrong? You don't like how I look?" Kurenai teased with a small smile. "No... you're beautiful," he muttered honestly. His gaze dropped to the floor, his dark indigo irises holding a barely visible ring of metallic silver around the edges. He took a soft, slow breath as he'd seen more than he'd expected, as Kurenai was quite attractive, despite being only a little older than him, five or six years older at most.

* * *

Kurenai giggled a little at his shy tone as she squirted a ring of creamy sandalwood scented body wash around his shoulders before she rubbed the soft washcloth over it in small circles, amused at his sharp inhalation as she worked it patiently into a lather before washing his body gently and thoroughly. She knew it wasn't really common for civilians, especially ones who had survived what he had, to be invited to use the tower's bathing room. _'Come to think of it, I don't think anyone has escaped... intact,'_ she mused with a slight frown. She knew that the Hokage was suspicious of some disappearances and, more recently, disappearances of orphans. She was almost sure, however, that this young man was anything but an orphan.

She exhaled softly as she washed his body, amused as he twitched in places when she washed them before she blinked, noticing his manhood, which for his young age seemed fairly sized. She shrugged, washing that as well, before moving down to his legs before rinsing him off. She helped him to his feet and gently pushed him towards the soaking bath before she sat down.

 **Who knows what will follow? It seems Kurenai seems curious about the young Uchiha, though she doesn't know he is an Uchiha yet.**

 **Stay TUNED**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spectral Magnetism** **–** **Adjustments**

"Speech"

" **Jutsu/Specialized Technique"**

' _Thought'_

" _ **Eric/James/Zatanna comment"**_

Misheru Uchiha exhaled softly, his eyes closed as he soaked, listening to Zatanna whispering in his mind about her particular talents. **_"Sometimes it's tricky to do the spells quickly under pressure, but it is possible. I know it isn't easy from experience, that's why it's best to have friends and allies to back you up. Maybe you can do what I did, and do magic shows to supplement whatever you get. It's really, really fun,"_** she commented. He opened one indigo-sapphire eye, watching Kurenai idly as she bathed. She was quite beautiful, with a toned, flexible body, though he had the sense she specialized in one particular talent, which wasn't a wise idea. He closed his eyes, sighing softly before he stiffened, sensing a familiar sensation rushing up his spine, his gaze snapping to the ceiling as his eyes shot open. Unknowingly, he was staring directly at the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, Uzumaki Naruto. He had a strange sense of déjà vu in that moment as well, making him frown slightly.

He sighed softly, frowning slightly. He was unaware he was a peculiar ninja, or would be in the future. He was a natural sensor, though he has innately blocked out civilian levels of chakra. His eyes drifted closed before he jumped, feeling the water shift abruptly before he heard Kurenai's giggling as she sat across from him. He cocked an eyebrow. "Onee-chan… thanks. I needed to feel… normal… for once," he said softly, his gaze dropping to the water before he inhaled slowly. He felt Kurenai hug him close. "It's okay to let it out. I won't judge you for it," she said softly. He exhaled softly, letting the tears from his abandonment and subsequent torture flow.

Kurenai frowned slightly as the child cried for several minutes before dozing off in her arms. A small, shy smile flickered over her face as she ran her fingers through his dark reddish black hair. It was quite attractive, she mused, though she suspected that in time, he'd likely want to keep it hidden or outright change it to keep whoever had held him from knowing he'd escaped. She exhaled softly, hugging the muscular child to herself, his head resting high on her shoulder. ' _Maybe Hokage-sama will allow him to stay with me for a while he adjusts and we can find out if he's part of a clan, though he'll likely end up having to go back to that clan in time,'_ she thought with a frown, as she disliked rapists, perverts, and child abusers most of all, and unfortunately, what had happened to him was likely two out of the three, if not all three.

In Misheru's Mind…

" _Is it possible to create a way to disguise myself without changing my physical appearance? It will take time for me to get the hang of your abilities, though, even yours, Zatanna-nee," Misheru's mental avatar said shyly. Zatanna blushed, but tapped her chin several times._ ** _"Am I right in guessing you want it to remain even if you're unconscious? I'm sure I can do that, though it may be wiser to tie it into a seal of some sort,"_** _Zatanna commented thoughtfully. Misheru nodded. "Does it have to be in a particular area? That seal is mental and spiritual, yes?" he said shyly, unintentionally mimicking Eric's speech patterns, which the older mutant found highly amusing as he chuckled._ ** _"Well, no, though I placed the outward seal for that between your shoulder blades. You choose where you want this disguise seal,"_** _Zatanna said with amusement. Misheru held up his right hand, clenched. "The back of my right hand," he deadpanned. Zatanna smirked, liking the challenge._ ** _"Hmmm, any particular preferences? Hair color, eye color?"_** _she quipped, sounding amused. "Hmmm. Lightly tanned skin, not as pale as an Uchiha, but definitely not like… that snake. Maybe dirty blond hair, dark gray eyes just shy of charcoal black, I think. I don't want to look like those other Uchiha… too damn stereotypical for me. All that dark blue… I'd prefer dark reds and maybe browns and blacks. Dark blue just seems… emo," he deadpanned, making James laugh as both Eric and Zatanna chuckled and giggled respectively._

Kurenai sighed softly as she rose from the steaming water, holding the Uchiha youth close before she blinked, noticing a slight indentation between his shoulders almost hidden by his hair. She shifted it as she shed the saturated towel before she blinked, noticing the extremely complex seal. _'I've never seen a seal this complex. It seems to work together, almost like stairs, yet at the same time it looks so chaotic and strange. I doubt the Yondaime could match this,'_ Kurenai mused, staring at the seal as her fingertips brushed over it, tendrils of bluish light flickering over it before the seal itself glowed slightly with a dark bluish black flame before she jerked back before the glow faded away harmlessly.

She quickly dried herself off, pulling a robe over her own body before she dried him off and slid a robe over him as well. She found a set of dry clothes for him as she let him sleep in the nearby sitting room as she got dressed. She left a note for him, though, before she left to get something to eat for herself and the child.

In the Hokage's Office

Sarutobi exhaled softly, rubbing his temples. "Did he say what clan he was from, Neko?" he said. "No, he didn't, Hokage-sama. It is likely either he was too exhausted to know, or he doesn't know himself," she replied, a slight frown on her face beneath the mask she wore. Admittedly, the idea of him escaping Orochimaru, when the man was known for unusual tastes and the fact that there was an active lab beneath the western edge of the Forest of Death was quite troubling and disturbing. It was something that had to be put down quickly and definitively. "We will have to find that lab's entrances and demolish it. Destroy everything within, notes, samples, living or dead," Sarutobi declared. "Consider it done," Inu said dryly, his tone serious. He knew it wouldn't take one or two, but likely a whole team of eight to make sure that lab was destroyed and its dangers disabled permanently.

Misheru yawned, his eyes fluttering open as he stretched before sitting up, groaning a bit at the stiff, uncomfortable muscles he felt protesting. His eyes half closed before snapping open as he looked around nervously, seeing the black pants, dark gray sandals that doubled as boots, and a dark red tee shirt with an armored bronze vest that made him smirk before he quickly got dressed. He blinked as he felt something within his mind before he cleared his mind, a trick Zatanna had taught him, and dove into his soulscape, finding, to his surprise, two more people looking around the dim moonlit gorge. One wore a maroon tank top beneath a black vest and wore a long brown duster jacket with an odd black headpiece that covered the sides of his face, temples, and forehead, holding back messy auburn brown hair. His eyes were ruby irises on a black sclera. The other, however, was a sandy blond haired man in dark blue body armor and red boots. A white star was emblazoned on his chest, while he wore a thick plated crimson belt. A round shield hung on his back. His blue eyes were confused, but intense, intelligent, and thoughtful. **_"I see you're stuck too, Cajun. Wonder what it was that pulled us here, though I kinda doubt it was that,"_** _James commented._ ** _"Meh, can' win 'em all, Logan. I was getting bored being dead anyway. Heh, seems we aren't alone, though I don' really like one of my old employers been' around,"_** _the ruby eyed man said dryly. Misheru picked up a pebble, not noticing that it was almost immediately enshrouded in a pale pink aura before he lobbed it at the guy, hitting him in the back. His eyes widened in surprise as the pebble detonated in a sudden boom, much like a M80 would, though it didn't do more than leave a dusty mark on the guy's duster jacket._ ** _"Pretty accurate shot for a child. I'd hate to see what you'd do with something that has some real range,"_** _the sandy blond hair commented with an amused look. Misheru blinked, confused. "Friend of yours, James?" he deadpanned._ ** _"Remi LeBeau, at your service, mon ami. I was known as Gambit for years, so ya ain't got nothin' ta worry about,"_** _Gambit deadpanned, sounding quite amused._ ** _"And I am Steve Rodgers, known as Captain America, though from what little I've managed to get from… James… it doesn't seem America exists here,"_** _Steve said wryly, sighing softly. Misheru grimaced, rolling his eyes as his form faded away as his voice lingered for several seconds. "We'll talk later."_

Misheru exhaled softly, blinking a few times as he tilted his head before rolling his shoulders as he stepped out of the sitting room, missing the silver eyed blond by several seconds. He was unaware that the adamantium nanites merged with his body made him all but invisible to telepathic abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spectral** **Magnetism**

 **This isn't meant to be a long fanfic. However, if I can get some ACTUAL REVIEWS… MAYBE I'll keep it going.**

" _ **Mental Speech/Jutsu"**_

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

" **Unique Jutsu"**

 **Training and Balance**

Misheru Uchiha exhaled slowly, frowning as he shifted his weight in the black vest and gray cargo pants he wore; he'd noticed in the past couple of months, the blond he'd seen, Uzumaki Naruto, had slowly changed, becoming harder, quieter, more focused. His hair had become a deep ash gray, though it didn't make much difference to him. His own body had changed as well, becoming more muscular and toned thanks to training with the odd, brash friend of Kurenai-neechan's, Mitarashi Anko. A small smirk flickered over his face as he rolled his shoulders, keenly aware of the heavy weighted vest and weights on his arms and legs; they were set at roughly level seven, though they were normally at ten pounds for the vest and eight for the arms and legs, so they were seven times heavier than that.

His irises bled from a dark indigo to a pale pink as he smirked, shifting his weight with his arms low near his thighs and relaxed. "Let's go, cher," he said softly, the swamp rat's Cajun accent rolling through his voice as he drew out a pair of senbon between each finger. The woman's violet hair swayed slightly, the pineapple splay of her ponytail rustling slightly in the breeze as she darted forward, her pupiless brown eyes cheerful and amused as she drew a kunai and flicked it at him. He twisted in a fluid motion, letting the spinning blade shoot with a audible 'ping' between the senbon between his forefinger and middle finger before he just as quickly darted his right hand up, catching the kunai as he spun on the ball of his foot, pushing off as a second and third kunai hit the ground as he pushed off in a back somersault, flicking the kunai back at Anko, who smirked before the kunai suddenly detonated in a flare of bright red flame. He'd taken to not only Anko's evasive and Kurenai's tracking training, but also Eric's training in manipulating magnetic fields and Zatanna's in using her specialized magic… saying everything backwards. **"Nefaed dna dnilb htiw sehtolc,"** he spoke suddenly, hearing Kurenai yelp, obviously startled as her own clothes wound around her, binding her eyes, ears, ankles and arms tightly enough it was difficult to move.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Anko said with a small smirk, looking amused. "We're ninja, we use any advantage we have, like this… **Magnetic Embrace,** " Misheru shot back, smirking as the senbon he'd missed her with shot at her from behind, winding themselves around her forearms several times as they stretched, fusing into a flexible, yet startlingly solid piece around her forearms and looping around her lower ribs.

"You say something, Anko-nee?" Misheru said teasingly as he rolled his shoulders before he smirked as he swept her feet out from beneath her, lightly lobbing a couple of paint pellets at her when she yelped in surprise, flipping and landing hard on her back with splatters of bright pink paint on her new Chūnin vest. He found it quite amusing to spar with them both, as they never failed to challenge him. He blinked as Anko's form dissolved into smoke, warning him it was a **Kage Bunshin**. A small smirk crossed his face as the wires collapsed, dissolving into liquid metal as he shoved off, narrowly evading the leg thick serpent meant to startle him. He heard Anko's sharp inhalation of surprise even as he noticed that his sight was sharper and clearer, unaware that his irises, rather than being the harsh crimson they would have been with the Sharingan, it was a brilliant but soft silvery color that was quite beautiful. A single deep crimson tomoe floated in the beautiful stormy silver color. "How? What happened to your eyes? It looks like the Sharingan, but I've never seen one that color," Anko said thoughtfully as she loped out of the bushes several yards away.

 _ **If I get some actual reviews, say... five... I'll post another chapter within a few days.**_


End file.
